RX-0 ［F］ Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Forneus
|model number=RX-0 ［F］ |namesake=Phenex, Forneus |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Prototype Full Psyco-Frame Mobile Suit |cost= |launched=0100 |destroyed= |operators=Specialized Anti-Terrorism Corps |known pilots=Tristan "Phoenix" Kidd |height= |weight= |power plant= |propulsion= |armaments=*2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun *4 x Beam Saber **2 x Beam Tonfa *2 x Armed Armor DE **Beam Cannon ** *Beam Magnum |system features=* |optional equipment=*Beam Magnum (Spare) |unique aspects= |armour= |accommodation=Pilot Only, Cockpit In Panoramic Monitor/Linear Seat In Torso |affiliation=Specialized Anti-Terrorism Corps |universe= |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Rise of Morsfinis Die |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The RX-0 ［F］ Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Forneus is an upgraded variant of the which made its appearances Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Rise of Morsfinis Die in the OVA series. The unit is primary piloted by Tristan "Phoenix" Kidd. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the during its performance test or battle against 's , the have stored the original Phenex away and never used it again. In four years later, the Phenex eventually reinstated and having an extensive overhaul, improving its performance and was able to keeping up with the mobile suits in the current year. Armaments *'2 x 60mm Vulcan Guns' : A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. *'2 x Armed Armor DE' : The normal I-field equipped shield used by the with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon, it is similar to Shield Boosters that were used in the . The Phenex Forneus is equipped with two such shields and they are mounted on the back like a pair of wings while another one is equipped on its left forearm. *'4 x Beam Sabers' **'2 x Beam Tonfas' : (Beam Sabers) The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The Phenex Forneus is equipped with a total of four beam sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers. : (Beam Tonfas) The forearm-mounted beam sabers can be flipped over and used directly. In this form, the weapon is known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the . *'Beam Magnum' : A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, a single shot from the beam magnum is equal in power to 4 normal beam rifle shots but it uses up an entire E-cap battery. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5-battery clip, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. The Phenex Forneus can be outfitted with two spare magazines on the back of its skirt. Special Equipments And Features *' ' : The Newtype Destroyer (or NT-D) System is an anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and used on the RX-0 series. The system works by using the Psycoframe built within its body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates and turns the Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Forneus into its "Destroy mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws to it. Among them being having a five minute time usage so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress to gives its pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate. History Notes *